


Solo, without accompaniment

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Drop Dead Demolitionist [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drop Dead Diva AU, Gen, Ladies Poker Night, Post Episode: s02e04 Duet, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: What if Duet ended differently.





	Solo, without accompaniment

“Rodney McKay spent his last moments alive feeling disgusted and embarrassed because I kissed Carson Beckett. He understood, he forgave me instantly, not wanting me to die unforgiven, but; he still died feeling skin crawling grossed out because I kissed his best friend, with his body.”

Laura Cadman was the exception at the table. It was girls poker night but it stopped being poker night over an hour ago, when Kate pulled out a bottle of Zelenka's rotgut moonshine that they cut into increasingly smaller portions of Gangu’ua juice. It wasn’t the best mixed-drink if you were judging by the taste, but they weren’t drinking for the buzz tonight. 

Laura lifted her hand, scratching at the back of her neck, shivering when she scraped the short hairs at the back of her neck instead of catching whispy strawberry blonde hair. 

“You know, I never regained consciousness. My body, never regained consciousness. It fell to the floor, and three hours later, flatlined.” Laura reached for the bottle, topped off the shot glass sitting by her, and the night got blurry while she drowns the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more in this universe? I'm trying something different with this universe. I'm going to write it in loosely connected shorts, and I'm accepting comment-fic style prompts. So if there is something you want to see in this universe, comment, and I will try to write it fast and hard ;)


End file.
